


In a New Light

by bullet (teii)



Category: This Is the Worst Idea You've Ever Had!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordi sometimes gets a bit preoccupied with taking pictures. Jeremy doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a New Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...about two years ago? Yeah, let's go with that. Originally posted on the skyscrapersoup forums.

_Click_.

A shuffle.

_Click. Click._

Another two millimeters to the right. And back again.

Jeremy sighs, spinning his spoon in his mug, though the coffee has long gone cold and he's already drank three-quarters of it. He's staring blankly at Jordi who's taking pictures of the same bowl of oranges for the past two hours. It wasn't so bad the first thirty minutes, given that he could unabashedly stare at the man without getting caught, but the novelty of it has long worn off, and he's left hunched on the couch, upset but not willing to admit it, and getting jealous over fruit of all things.

Still, he didn't want to leave, especially since he _kind_ of brought over _Snatch_ and figured out how to make the perfect kettle corn. Not to mention he said it was fine if Jordi had 'a bit of work to finished'. As it was, the man was so intent on getting the perfect shot that he couldn't even respond to yes or no questions.

In a huff, Jeremy plants himself at Jordi's computer desk, glancing at the hundred of photos Jordi has already taken of the bowl with different angles, lighting, and lenses. Jeremy really couldn't see the difference between them all, or why it would matter. How many ways were there to take a picture of one freaking bowl?

As he mulled over this, Jordi came over and sat in his lap.

"Woah, uh--"

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean--" Jordi jumped up automatically, clutching the camera and holding it up close to his face as if to protect himself from any punches.

"Nah, it's cool dude, just--" Jeremy waves a hand around, trying to bring his heartrate down from 190, "startled me, s'all."

Jordi lowers the camera. "I forgot you were 'ere," he admitted, "...you haven't left yet?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" A pause, as he looks down. "You don't want me around?"

"You're welcome to stay," Jordi clarifies, "but you must've had a 'orrible time waiting..." He's turning the lens in his left hand back and forth, a little embarrassed. "To be honest, I haven't had a house guest in some time..."

"It's alright. I know how it is. Work and shit, right?" Jeremy shrugs, struggling not to feel too put out that he was getting pushed aside. He should've grown out of this attention-starved phase already.

"Wait--" Jordi picks up his auxiliary Nikon on his desk, and hands it to Jeremy. "Here, try it out?"

"Woah-- really man?" Jeremy asks, pulling his hands away, "Don't these things cost a ton?"

"I trust you." Jordi says simply and turns the camera on for him. Jeremy awkwardly takes it, holding it gingerly, not wanting to accidentally press some self-destruct button or anything, feeling its weight in his hands,.

"So how do I work this thing?" Jeremy tilted the camera, adjusting the lens.

"Press zhe button," Jordi answered vaguely, already zeroing in on his next shot.

Jeremy experimentally presses the shutter release, until he hears the whirring and snap, and the evidence that he just took a gratuitous picture of his converses. In amazing quality.

"Woah," he breathes out, impressed. He tilted his head upwards, and pressed his cheek against the camera while squinting into the viewfinder, taking a shot of Jordi's acoustic ceiling. Then his cactuses. A weird one with a nasty black blur over half of the picture. His shoes again.

He sidles over to Jordi, off to the side as he starts taking shots of the bowl of oranges. The first one he deletes off the bat, and keeps at it until Jordi gets in the way. Jeremy stops, standing straight as he looked at the photo he just took. It's just his right arm and his camera, and intrigued, Jeremy took a few steps back, getting Jordi's entire upper body into the shot. Then another incredibly zoomed in shot of his elbow. Pulled back to get his neck in. Then his face. And then another. And another.

It wasn't until thirty shots in when he realized that he was standing on one of Jordi's chairs, waiting like some Sniper for Jordi to tilt his head fractionally to the left to get a nice angle on his face, with natural light from the windows highlighting his hair. He looked down at the camera embarrassed, flicking through his pictures, face heating up at how much Jordi keeps popping up. But there's still that nice one where Jordi had put down his camera and closed his eyes (blinked, but still), and that other one where he has a half-smile playing on his lips. Still, Jeremy deletes them all.

"Jeremy? I'm finished, sorry for taking so lon--"

"Here you go," Jeremy muttered quickly, shoving the camera back at Jordi, "thanks for letting me use it."

"Actually," Jordi said, pushing it back onto Jeremy, "I thought you should have it."

"What? No, it's ok--"

"You looked like you were 'aving fun; don't worry about it, I'm planning to buy a new one, after all. Keep it."

Jeremy flushed, happy that Jordi thought of him, and sort of relieved that Jordi didn't ask about what he's been taking pictures of for the past hour. "Thanks man, this is fucking awesome, I swear I'm gonna pay you back somehow--"

"Jeremy," Jordi cuts him off as he strides over, picking up the DVD on the coffee table, "shall we watch?"

\--

A little later, Jordi asks him if he'd like to go with him to take shots of downtown next week, and Jeremy says yes a bit too loudly. But Jordi just smiles and offers to give him a ride.

\--

Even later, when Jeremy finally got back to his dorm, he finds a picture that he missed while he was deleting all of his Jordi pictures. It's the weird elbow one, but he saves it on his computer, in a folder within a folder within a folder.

He goes to bed, wondering if he should have put the whole thing in a password-encrypted zip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also: I had commissioned Kytri a few weeks ago to draw Jeremy and Jordi in Bioshock Infinite's Columbia, and it turned out super well! [Go look at it!](http://kytri.tumblr.com/post/67102798510/i-had-someone-commission-me-to-draw-bioshock#notes) OvO
> 
> Other related CV/TIWIYEH works are over at my [dreamwidth](http://bullet.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
